Strike
by Biene
Summary: Catherine wird entführt und das CSI- team macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr... finished


Catherine lag in einer Hütte. An den Händen und Füßen war sie gefesselt und sie war geknebelt. Ihre Augen, weit geöffnet, zeigten Furcht. Krampfhaft suchte sie einen Weg, sich zu befreien. Schon seit Tagen zermarterte sie sich ihr Gehirn. Längst hatte sie es aufgegeben, an einem Nagel oder etwas ähnlichem ihre Fesseln durchzuscheuern. In ihren Gedanken schrie sie nach Gil. Er und das gesamte CSI- Team musste doch etwas tun! Ihr Verschwinden konnte doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein!  
  
Gil Grissom schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Seit Tagen träumte er diesen Traum. Sollte das etwa. ein Vorzeichen sein? Würde Catherine bald gekidnappt werden? Aber nein, er glaubte doch nicht an solchen Kram! Was war bloß mit ihm los! Er ging ins Bad um sich mit kaltem Wasser zu erfrischen. Als er in den Spiegel sah, erschrak er fast vor sich selbst: sein Gesicht war aschfahl und er konnte klar erkennen, was dieser Alptraum für Spuren hinterlassen hatte. "Reiß dich zusammen!", herrschte er sich an.  
  
Catherine ging es gut, wahrscheinlich schlief sie gerade oder kümmerte sich um ihre Tochter. Gil lächelte: Er wusste sehr gut, wie sehr Catherine an ihrer Kleinen hing. Er hatte sie schon kennen gelernt und sie war wirklich goldig. Später würde sie fast ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter sein, bis auf die Augen. Catherine hatte blaue und die Kleine ein so intensives Grün, dass man es nicht beschreiben konnte. Da es nur noch zwei Stunden bis zur Schicht waren, beschloss Grissom sich schon auf den Weg zu machen. Die Anderen würden zwar wieder gutmütig über ihn spotten, doch daran hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Er war nun einmal so und würde sich niemals ändern. Im Geist fragte er sich, was für Fälle sein Team wohl heute bearbeiten würde. Morde? Entführungen? Er würde es noch früh genug erfahren. Wie erwartet, ist er der erste der Nachtschicht, der im Büro eintrifft. Gil schmunzelte. Seine Kollegen verstünden nie, weshalb er freiwillig früher kommt. Sie liebten zwar auch ihre Arbeit, doch hatten sie noch andere Hobbys und Freunde. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er selbst sich ganz seinem Beruf gewidmet. Grissom macht es sich wie immer in seinem Schreibtischstuhl bequem. In dem Kühlschrank in seinem Büro sah er nach seinen Experimenten: Alles verlief nach Plan. Wieder lächelte er: Seine Vorliebe für. nun, sagen wir sonderbare Versuche war wieder etwas, das keiner verstand. Wie immer kam eine Viertelstunde vor der Schicht Nick. Lächelnd begrüßte er seinen Vorgesetzten. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Gil Grissom war einer der Gründe, weswegen er nach Las Vegas gekommen war. Dann kam Sara: pünktlich 10 Minuten vorher, dann wie jedes Mal kam Warrick 5 Minuten zu früh. Doch auf Catherine warteten sie heute vergeblich. Gil wurde unruhig. Sollte sein Traum tatsächlich war geworden sein? "Jetzt hör aber auf!" Wie oft musste er sich noch sagen, dass er an so etwas nicht glaubte???  
  
Catherine war pünktlich aufgebrochen. Wie gewöhnlich nahm sie nicht ihr Auto, sondern lief. Es war ja nicht weit und diese Spaziergänge halfen ihr, sich zu entspannen. Zwar musste sie an einigen dunklen Gassen vorbei, aber das machte ihr nichts aus: In ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie noch ganz anderes erlebt. Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders, sie spürte es. Sie konnte die dunkle Gestalt in der Gasse nicht sehen. Diese jedoch bemerkte sie ganz genau und spannte sich. Es musste schnell gehen, denn er wusste, dass diese Frau sehr gut im Nahkampf ausgebildet war. Catherine hatte keine Chance: Der Mann hatte sie in die Gasse gezogen, während er ihr einen Lappen über das Gesicht presste. Chloroform realisierte sie. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, sich zu wehren. Doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden verlor sie das Bewusstsein. "Na also", dachte der Mann zufrieden, "war ja gar nicht so schwer!"  
  
Das CSI- Team war inzwischen in heller Aufregung: Wo war Catherine? Es war zwar erst 10 Minuten nach Beginn der Schicht und sie könnte sich verspätet haben, doch irgendwie fühlte jeder, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Gil fragte sich immer öfter, ob der Traum nicht doch ein Vorzeichen gewesen war. Gegenüber seinen CSIs zeigte er eiserne Ruhe und Disziplin, aber in ihm sah es ganz anders aus. Nach einer halben Stunde hielt er es nicht mehr aus: Er rief bei Catherine an, doch nur ihre Tochter nahm ab. "Gil, Mum ist pünktlich weggegangen. Sie müsste längst da sein!" Grissom versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, was ihm dann auch gelang. Dennoch, sich selber konnte er nicht beruhigen. Er beschloss, Sara zu ihrem Haus zu schicken. Sie sollte laufen, den Weg, den Cath immer nahm. Sara Sidle war sofort bereit zu gehen. Auf dem Weg bemerkte sie die dunklen Gassen. "Ein perfekter Ort für eine Entführung!", kam ihr sofort in den Sinn. Als Kriminalistin war ihr klar, dass sie sich das näher ansehen musste. Auf dem Boden fand sie einen Lappen, an dem sie schnüffelte: den charakteristischen medizinischen Geruch erkannte sie gleich: es war Chloroform! Außerdem fand sie noch eine Kette mit einem goldenen Herz. Als sie Luminol anwandte, gab es keine Blutspuren zu sehen, was Sara erleichterte. Fußspuren gab es auf dem Zement allerdings auch keine. Als die Frau Catherines Wohnung betrat, stellte sie zuerst der kleinen Lindsay einige Fragen, allerdings konnte die ihr nicht weiterhelfen. Dann untersuchte sie die Wohnung, aber nur oberflächlich, da es ja noch nicht sicher war, ob Cath überhaupt etwas passiert war. Leider fand sich hier gar nichts.  
  
Catherine wachte in genau diesem Moment auf. Sie war noch benommen. Doch als sie sich erinnerte, was geschehen war, war sie auf einen Schlag hellwach. Sofort versuchte sie, sich zu bewegen. Doch wie sie sich gedacht hatte, hatte sie keinen Millimeter Bewegungsfreiheit. Was wollte man von ihr? Warum gerade sie? Angst hatte sie nicht, wusste sie doch, dass Gil und sein Team sich auf die Suche nach ihr machen würden. Zum Glück hatte sie gerade noch ihre Kette öffnen können! Gil würde Eins und Eins zusammenzählen, denn er kannte die Kette ja. Dann schaute sie sich um: Sie lag auf dem Boden in einer Hütte. Sie schnüffelte, es roch nach Fisch! Sie schloss die Augen um besser hören zu können. Wellenrauschen! Also musste sie an einem See oder am Meer sein! Doch das machte alles keinen Sinn! Warum sollte man sie so weit weg von Las Vegas bringen? Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht gefunden würde? Dann galten ihre Gedanken ihrer kleinen Lindsay. Wer würde sich um sie kümmern??? Ging es ihr gut? Diese Gedanken quälten sie.  
  
Sara brachte den Lappen sofort zu Greg ins Labor. Er versprach ihr, sich gleich darum zu kümmern. Selbstverständlich ging sie danach zu Grissom um ihm zu berichten, was sie gefunden hatte. Ihr Vorgesetzter bedankte sich bei ihr. Dann zeigte sie ihm die Kette. Diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet: Er war zusammengezuckt, denn diese Kette hatte er Cath zu Weihnachten geschenkt! Mit weiblicher Einfühlsamkeit merkte sie, wie unruhig er war, auch wenn jemand, der Grissom nicht kannte, es niemals hätte erkennen können. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, ein kurzer Blick, eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, doch trotzdem bemerkbar für sie, denn sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut. Deswegen wusste sie auch: Es hatte keinen Zweck, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Denn er könnte es nie zugeben, sich um jemand Sorgen zu machen. Gil sagte: "Sag den anderen Bescheid, in 5 Minuten treffen wir uns hier zur Besprechung!" So ging sie und überließ Gil sich selbst. "Okay, dann können wir anfangen. Gehen wir ganz systematisch vor: Gibt es irgendwelche Drohungen von Leuten, die Cath ins Gefängnis gebracht hat? Wenn ja, seit wann sind die draußen? Hat sonst jemand ein Motiv, sie zu entführen? Setzt euch an den PC und seht zu, was ihr rauskriegen könnt!" Da alle Catherine mochten, würden sie ihr bestes geben, davon war Gil überzeugt. Er selbst klemmte sich natürlich auch hinter seinen PC. Gil wusste, dass es jetzt an ihnen lag, Cath zu retten. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, denn immer kam ihm das Bild von der gefesselten und hilflosen Catherine in den Sinn. Kurz schloss er die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Er hatte es übernommen, nach Leuten zu suchen, die Catherine bedroht hatten. Das war viel Arbeit, denn er musste jeden Bericht lesen, den sie je verfasst hatte. Zum Glück gab es die Vorschrift zu vermerken, wenn man von einem Verbrecher bedroht worden war! Ansonsten hätte er keine Chance gehabt, das herauszufinden. Früher hatte er diese Anordnung heimlich oft verflucht, doch nun war er sehr dankbar darüber! Jetzt aber los! Gil beschloss, sich zuerst mit den ältesten Fällen zu beschäftigen, da die neueren Festnahmen vermutlich noch alle im Gefängnis saßen. Natürlich würde er sich alle ansehen, das war klar, wie oft hatte er zu seinen Kollegen gesagt: "seid gründlich"? Öfter, als er zählen konnte. Da verstand es sich doch von selbst, dass er sich selbst auch daran halten musste! Schon stundenlang starrte er auf den Computerbildschirm. Er spürte, wie seine Konzentration nachließ. Das durfte nicht sein, nicht jetzt! 10 Sekunden gönnte er sich in denen er seine Augen schloss. Denn er wusste, dann würde er wieder etwas frischer werden. Nach zwei weiteren ermüdenden Stunden hatte er es geschafft: er war durch! Sogar noch vor den anderen. Da es ja keine anderen Spuren gab, hatten sie genau das gleiche getan wie Gil. Grissom wollte es so, damit kein Verdächtiger übersehen werden konnte. Als sie schließlich ihre Ergebnisse verglichen, hatte jeder drei Kerle, die Catherine entweder ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte oder die sonst nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen waren. Es war zwar keine große Chance, doch bis andere Spuren auftauchten, gab es nur diese Möglichkeit. Die Nachtschicht war nun eigentlich um, doch keiner von ihnen wollte und konnte jetzt gehen, nicht solange Catherine nicht wieder da war! Grissom war sich darüber im Klaren. So teilte Gil sie auf: Warrick sollte im Büro bleiben, falls sich doch noch etwas ergab, Sara ging Herrn Sinclair, Nick zu Herrn Daniel und er selbst würde Herrn Gold beschatten. Etwas Besseres konnten sie im Moment nicht tun. Grissom zitterte bei dem Gedanken, was geschehen würde, wenn sie zu spät kamen. Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken, doch immer wieder durchlebte er es, er konnte es vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen. Catherine hatte Angst, er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Nie würde er diesen Blick vergessen, denn er wusste, was er bedeutete: Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Hilfe! Außerdem konnte er sich selbst sehen, wie er auf sie zurannte. Es sah zuerst aus, als würde er noch rechtzeitig kommen, doch dann gab es einen Knall. Catherine fiel zur Seite, obwohl keine Wunde zu erkennen war! "NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" War er bisher gerannt, so flog er jetzt, seine Geschwindigkeit hatte sich vervielfacht. Doch es war zu spät, ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Eine Träne lief seine Wange herab. Wie durch einen Vorhang sah er das Gesicht des Killers. Es war ihm nicht bekannt und dennoch erkannte er es. Jede Falte, jedes Detail prägte sich ihm ein. Gil schalt sich selbst: Wie oft hatte er zu Catherine gesagt, sie dürfe ihr Privatleben und ihre Gefühle nicht mit dem Job vermischen??? Und jetzt tat er genau das! Sein Herz pumpte und obwohl es warm war, fühlte er den Wind schneidend kalt auf seiner Haut, als er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto machte. Er durfte sich nicht verrückt machen, denn er wusste: sobald das geschah, hatte er so gut wie ausgespielt! Sofort zwang er sich zur Ruhe während er in den Tahoe einstieg. Die Wohnung von Herr Gold war nicht weit weg vom CSI, eigentlich hätte er ja laufen können, doch möglicherweise musste er ihn verfolgen. Beschatten war eine Grissoms Spezialitäten, denn sein Mentor hatte darauf viel Wert gelegt. Es war schon länger her, seit er das letzte Mal jemandem nachspioniert hatte, doch verlernt hatte er es bestimmt nicht. nicht bei dem, was heute davon abhing. Er musste damit rechnen, dass dem Kidnapper sein Gesicht bekannt sein könnte, deswegen hatte er sich eine gute Tarnung besorgt. Nicht einmal seine Eltern hätten ihn so wieder erkannt, dessen war er sich sicher! Er parkte in einiger Entfernung des Hauses von Gold. Dann kramte er die Tageszeitung hervor und tat so, als würde er während er auf jemand wartete lesen. Doch in Wahrheit schielte er natürlich zu dem Grundstück hinüber. Gil vergaß nicht, die Zeitung ab und zu umzublättern. Gold war zu Hause, denn sein Wagen stand vor der Tür. "Abfahrbereit!", dachte Grissom sich gleich. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange durchhalten konnte: im Moment hielt ihn das Adrenalin noch wach, doch danach würde er sehr müde sein. Dieser Zustand durfte auf gar keinen Fall eintreten, bevor Catherine befreit war, dessen war der Leiter der Nachtschicht sich bewusst. Er hatte mit seinen Partnern abgemacht, sich per Funk zu verständigen, wenn einer etwas herausgefunden hatte. Ob das überhaupt der Fall sein würde? "Dein Optimismus ist wirklich überwältigend!", sagte Gil zynisch zu sich selbst. Halt! Da tat sich doch was! Sofort war jeder Muskel in seinem Körper gespannt. Jedoch war sein Gesicht nach wie vor ausdruckslos, scheinbar war er in seiner Zeitung vertieft und merkte nichts, was außerhalb des Autos vor sich ging, Gold hatte eine Tüte unter dem Arm. Grissom vermutete gleich, dass das Essen für Catherine sein könnte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hasste doch Vermutungen??? Er verließ sich nur auf Beweise. Was war daraus geworden? Der Fall schaffte ihn anscheinend völlig!  
  
Catherine indessen lag noch immer im Schuppen. Sie hatte Durst. Wie lange lag sie wohl schon hier? Durch eines der schmutzigen kleinen Fenster konnte sie sehen, dass es mittlerweile hell geworden war. Also war die Nachtschicht vorbei. Doch sie wusste: Gils Team ging bestimmt nicht nach Hause, bevor sie gefunden worden war. So gut kannte sie Grissom: Niemals ließ er einen Kollegen im Stich! Es bestand für sie keinen Zweifel, dass er sie finden würde. Die einzige Frage war, wie lang er noch brauchen würde. Allzu lange bestimmt nicht!  
  
Ihre Kollegin Sara indessen lag auf der Lauer bei Herrn Sinclair. Ihr Auto parkte in unauffälliger Entfernung, doch nahe genug, dass sie es schnell erreichen konnte. Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, sich auf dem Grundstück zu verstecken. Sie hielt das für die unauffälligste Art. solange er sie nicht entdeckte! Anscheinend schlief der Mann noch, denn alle Rollläden waren noch unten und es drang auch kein Lichtschimmer hindurch. So stellte sich auf Warten ein. Selbst nach einer Stunde waren noch alle ihre Muskeln gespannt. Auch bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn Falten, so sehr konzentrierte sie sich. Es war, als ob sie durch ihre bloße Konzentration Catherine finden konnte. Währenddessen observierte Nick Herrn Daniel. Er hatte Glück, denn ein guter Freund von ihm wohnte direkt neben "seinem" Verdächtigen. So hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Doch auch bei ihm tat sich noch nichts. Wie seine Kollegen hatte er alle Muskeln gespannt, seine Aufmerksam ließ keine Sekunde nach. Warrick derweil war nicht besonders gut gelaunt. Zum einen natürlich, weil Cath etwas passiert war, aber zum anderen, weil er hier im Büro bleiben musste und Vermittler spielen durfte. Unruhig tigerte er im Gebäude auf und ab. Innerlich fluchte er. Das untätige Herumsitzen lag ihm gar nicht. Da kam ich auch schon eine Idee.  
  
Gil hatte seine Zeitung auf den Beifahrersitz gelegt. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und gleichgültig zu wirken. Nachdem er sich angegurtet hatte, fuhr er Gold langsam hinterher. Gris wusste genau, wie wichtig es war, dass seine Tarnung nicht aufflog. So war er lieber übervorsichtig. Die Fahrt dauerte lange, doch Gold konnte Grissom nicht abschütteln. Der CSI trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf das Lenkrad des Tahoe. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde er nervöser und dafür hasste er sich. Er führte sich ja auf wie ein Anfänger! So oft hatte er seinen CSIs gesagt, dass sie sich niemals von Emotionen überwältigen lassen durften und jetzt tat er genau das! Aber verdammt, es ging um Cath, die er liebte, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte! Warum hatte er nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen? Wenn es jetzt zu spät war? Bei dem Gedanken begann der sonst so unberührte Grissom zu zittern. Schließlich nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einem See. Sinclair war währenddessen aufgestanden. Sara hatte genau beobachten können, was er gefrühstückt hatte. Danach setzte er sich mit einer Zeitung in einen Sessel. Es sah ganz und gar nicht aus, als ob er sein Haus heute verlassen würde. Na ja, schließlich war auch Samstag. Sara Sidle hätte allen Grund gehabt, sich zu langweilen, doch die Angst um Catherine ließ das einfach nicht zu. Daniel war inzwischen aus dem Haus gekommen. Instinktiv ahnte Nick, dieses Mal war es nicht bloß, um den Müll rauszubringen, sondern es war Ernst... Er musste sich zwingen, nicht zu seinem Auto zu rennen. Bewusst hatte er auf den Tahoe verzichtet, sondern lieber sein eigenes Auto genommen. Gelassen und doch innerlich gespannt ging er auf seinen Mazda zu. Warrick überlegte logisch. Wo brachte man jemand hin, den niemand sehen durfte? Doch weit weg von Leuten! Also schaute er sich im Internet nach den Besitztümern der Verdächtigen um. Nach einer Viertelstunde wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Catherines Zunge war trocken. Sie klebte am Gaumen. Ein Königreich für ein Glas Wasser! Wo Gil nur blieb? Dann dachte sie daran, wie er überhaupt ihrem Kidnapper auf die Spur kommen sollte mit nichts außer ihrer Kette, die Gil sicher wieder erkennen würde... Zumal ja sie selbst nicht einmal den Mann kannte. Wie konnte sie dann nur so sicher sein, dass er sie finden würde??? Inzwischen hatte sie die ganze Zeit an ihren Fesseln gezerrt und sie hatten sich etwas gelockert, doch noch nicht genug, um sie abzustreifen.  
  
Gil schlich Gold vorsichtig hinterher, bis sie zu einer kleinen Hütte kamen. "Der ideale Platz um jemandem zu verstecken!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch gleich danach schalt er sich, weil er so voreilig war. Er wartete, bis der andere Mann in der Hütte verschwunden war, bevor er näher trat. Ganz automatisch suchten seine Augen den Boden nach Spuren ab. Doch es gab nichts zu sehen, nicht einmal eine Fußspur, was jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn der Boden bestand aus Fels. Lautlos ging er zu dem einzigen, ziemlich schmutzigen Fenster. Er konnte es kaum glauben, was er sah. Sara war inzwischen zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Sinclair nichts mit dem Verschwinden von Cath zu tun hatte. Dennoch blieb sie, weil sie sich natürlich auch täuschen konnte. Stunde um Stunde verging ohne dass etwas geschah. Langsam schliefen ihre Füße ein, deswegen begann sie auf und ab zu laufen, ohne jedoch das Haus aus den Augen zu lassen. In derselben Minute fuhr Nick hinter Sinclair her. Oft musste er sich ermahnen, nicht zu dicht aufzuschließen. Wo würde er ihn hinführen? Zu Cath??? Es gab keinen Grund das anzunehmen, doch er wurde diesen Gedanken nicht los. Die anderen hatten auch noch keinen Erfolg gehabt, ansonsten hätten sie sich ja gemeldet. Vielleicht. Warrick Brown raste inzwischen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf einem Highway zu dem Ort, an dem er Catherine vermutete. Er hatte zuvor mit Greg gesprochen, damit der den Telefondienst übernahm. Der Weg kam ihm endlos vor. Unzählige Wenn's und Abers kamen ihm in den Sinn. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren: Es musste einfach so sein!!!  
  
Catherines Entführer war unterdessen bei ihr. Er hatte noch nichts gesprochen, sondern nur still das Essen ausgepackt und sie gefüttert. Dadurch kam sie sich sehr erniedrigt vor, man fütterte sie wie ein Kleinkind!!! Wenn sie doch bloß ihre Hände ganz befreien könnte.  
  
Diese groteske Szene wurde von Gil beobachtet. Wut keimte in ihm und er konnte sich bloß schwer zurückhalten, gleich einzuschreiten. Er zog sein Handy heraus und benachrichtigte seine Kollegen, die sich natürlich sofort auf den Weg machten. "Halt aus, Cath, gleich bist du frei!" Der Leiter der Nachtschicht war sehr erleichtert, seine Kollegin (FREUNDIN! Korrigierte er sich) gefunden zu haben. Jetzt konzentrierte er sich vollständig darauf, was in der Hütte geschah. Was er gerade sah, ließ sein Gesicht kalkweiß werden: Der Typ war gerade dabei, Catherines Bluse aufzuknöpfen! Seine Hände ballten sich. Jetzt konnte, nein, durfte er nicht länger zusehen! Mit einem Satz sprang er zur Tür, gleichzeitig zog er seine Waffe. Dann stieß er die Tür auf: "Sofort aufhören!!!" Seine Stimme klang wie ein Peitschenknall. Catherines Augen weiteten sich vor Freude, als sie Gil sah. In diesem Moment kam er ihr vor wie ein Engel. Seine Silhouette, dahinter die Sonne. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Die Frau konnte Angst um sie erkennen und auch. ja. Liebe. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein??? Grissom hatte immer noch die Waffe auf Gold gerichtet. Jetzt trat er mit den Handschellen zu ihm. Ausnahmsweise hatte er die mal wieder mitgenommen. Während er ihn über seine Rechte aufklärte, kettete er ihn an der Heizung fest. Sofort ging er nun zu Cath, der er zuerst wieder die Bluse zuknöpfte. Dann knüpfte er behutsam ihre Fesseln auf. Als er ihre blutigen Handgelenke sah, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. Wie konnte man nur so etwas tun? Ihre Füße waren sogar so arg abgeschnürt gewesen, dass sie nicht laufen konnte. Er zog aus seiner Hosentasche die Kette mit dem goldenen Herzen hervor. Als er sie ihr wieder umhängte dachte er: "So, hier gehört sie wirklich hin!" Zärtlich nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie hinaus. Die Frau fühlte sich in den Armen geborgen, sie waren so kräftig und gleichzeitig so weich. Gil fühlte, wie Cath, die zuerst noch gezittert hatte, ruhiger wurde und sich entspannte. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen CSIs eingetroffen, unter ihnen auch Warrick, der mal wieder den richtigen Riecher gehabt hatte. Gil bemerkte sie gar nicht. In diesem Moment konnte er einfach nicht anders, er beugte sich zu Cath hinunter. Zuerst nur ein wenig ängstlich gab er ihr einen Kuss, doch als sie ihn erwiderte, wurde er mutiger. Dieser Kuss war viel mehr als nur ein Kuss. er war ein Versprechen, sich nie mehr allein zu lassen, aufeinander aufzupassen. Er zeigte auch die Angst, die Gil um Cath ausgestanden hatte und gleichzeitig ihre Erleichterung. Sara, Nick und Warrick warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu: Sie hatten es schon lange gewusst!  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
